


821 Days

by FanFicAddict7



Series: Scars Can Heal [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: It's been a year since Harry spoke again for the first. It had been a long year, but things were getting better, Harry was haling, and Draco was by his side.





	821 Days

It had been one year since Harry had spoken. 821 days since it had ended. Though Harry was speaking again, he only spoke to others when he had to, like when he was working at the joke shop with George and Ron. But when he was home with Draco, he did not shut up. Draco didn’t mind though. The way he saw it, Harry was finally coming out of his shell, he was finally healing. They had a tradition of staying in bed late Sunday mornings. It gave them the time to be with each other, even if it was just while reading or talking, without having to worry about responsibilities. They wouldn’t answer the door or the floo, open owls, or pick up the phone on Sundays. This week, they only got out of bed to eat or use the toilet. It was the day before Harry’s birthday, and they spent two days in bed, having called out of work already.

“-and so that’s why I was thinking that this would-“

“Happy Birthday!” Draco had interrupted his boyfriend’s stream of thoughts.

“What?”

“It’s midnight. Officially you’re birthday.”

“Oh I guess it is. I hadn’t realized it was already midnight. Well thank you, Love, for everything. And for planning to spend my birthday with me. I know it’s been tough.”

“It’s been great. We’ve made it this far, we will make it further and I’ll be happy to spend each day beside you, birthday or not.”

The blond leaned over, bringing Harry into a long soft kiss.

“I have a present for you,” the blond whispered, his lips still against his partner’s.

“Oh, yeah?”

Draco turned back over, grabbing something out of the end table on his side of the bed.

“Will you marry me?” Draco presented Harry with matching, simple, silver bands.

“Wait, you mean it? You’d want to marry someone like me?” Harry almost looked sad behind his round glasses.

“No, not someone like you. I’d like to marry you, the one and only.” Draco chuckled at Harry’s shock.

“As long as you’re sure.”

“I’m very sure.”

“Then, yes. Definitely yes.”

The room fell into silence as the boys busied themselves with each other’s lips.

“What is it, love?” Draco had pulled back when he could taste the tears running down Harry’s face.

“My parents were the same age as we are now when they got married. I think my mom would have liked you.”

“I’d hope so. Not sure about the great James Potter though. From what I’ve heard, he was a bit more hard-headed,” Draco laughed.

Draco held Harry as silent tears fell softly from his eyes as the brunette longed for his family to be there. He wished to be able to celebrate the good news with his parents and Remus and Sirius. It wasn’t long before Harry was sleeping on Draco’s chest as the blond thought of the party that was planned for the next day. Not only would they be celebrating a birthday, but now an engagement as well. Draco also began to drift off, the last thought being how lucky he was. 821 days since his nightmare ended. 366 days since Harry first spoke to him as a lover, a boyfriend, and not as enemies. Things had come a long way, and both men seemed content and happy, something that seemed impossible just a few short years ago.


End file.
